Your Mine
by Endearing
Summary: Deidara wakes up to find a mysterious package. Upon opening it he is pleasantly surprised and a idea forms in his mind about how to claim the one he loves. Slash, Lemon.


Characters aren't mine, Plot is.  
>First try at a lemon, tips welcomed on how to improve.<br>Hope you enjoy it (:

* * *

><p>Deidara stretched lazily in his bed, the silk sheets twisted around his slim frame, restricting his movements. A small smile forming along the edges of his mouth as his thoughts drifted to his roommate. Pushing hair out of his face he surveyed the room, the sound of running water alerted him to where his roommate was located; standing up and untangling himself from the sheets, he noticed a small pink bag with an unopened letter next to the puppet bench. Knowing it wasn't there yesterday and getting curious despite himself he almost tripped over in his hast to find out what the unusual bag held. Opening the bag and plunging his hand in, grabbing the closest thing and pulling it out completely. "What the hell, un?" He whispered. Is this some sort of joke? In his hand he held feline ears but not any feline ears, soft blonde ones that matched his hair perfectly. More than a little confused, he reached out for the bag and tipped its contents onto the floor. Shifting through the contents he came upon black lace panties, a leather collar with metal studs and a strange item that looked to be like a dildo but was shorter and at the end a feline's tail was attached matching his hair once again. Noticing the card, he decided he should open it and perhaps find out who these items were from and for whom. "Dear Deidara. We all noticed your extreme obsession with our loveable puppet master and his obsession with you. So we decided to give you a helping hand to win him over. In this bag are some items that you should wear for him. P.S the tail goes in your arse. Akatsuki Group" Blushing bright red he glanced at the items again, an idea forming in his mind. Pulling his boxers down, he stepped out of them and slid on the black lace panties, blushing when he realized he liked the way the silk felt against his cock and how it hugged his arse cheeks. He next picked up the strange object that was to be placed in his arse.<p>

"The things I do for my Danna" He mumbled bringing the strange toy to his lips, coating it in his saliva then placing the object at his entrance and pushing it in slowly, shivering at the sudden coldness and wincing at the intrusion, he soon became use to the feeling. Noticing the sound of running water had stopped, he panicked and hurriedly grabbed the cat ears and placed them upon his head than buckled the leather collar around his neck. Hearing the door to the bathroom open he jumped onto the messy bed, curling up like a cat. Footsteps could be heard leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall into the bedroom. The door opened revealing a figure, naked except for the towel around his waist.

"Oi Br-.." Eyes widened in surprise and jaw dropped when he seen Deidara, Sasori stared at the arousing sight of his roommate. Collecting his thoughts quickly, he turned away and started walking towards the wardrobe where his clothes were kept, trying to will away his erection and hide the blush that was spread across his cheeks. "What on earth are you doing, you damn brat?"

"Please Danna, I want you. Please, un." Deidara's voice cracking on the last 'please'

"What did you just say?" Sasori replied in surprise; turning around sharply and started making his way over to Deidara, who lay flushed from embarrassment and arousal, lust clear in his deep blue eyes. "Well brat?"

"Please Danna, I love you" blushed Deidara, dropping his eyes to the ground, afraid of the reaction he would receive from his roommate.

Silence stretched making Deidara fidget in nervousness and a growing sense embarrassment and mortification. Maybe he had done the wrong thing? What if Sasori didn't think of him in that way? What if it was all a huge joke? What if Danna didn't want to be his friend anymore? Deidara couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat or tear that fell down his face at the thought of his Danna hating him, not wanting to be friends with him anymore all because he was stupid enough to think Danna might actually like him in a romantic way. While all this was running through Deidara's head Sasori was trying to control the urge to handcuff and fuck the blonde boy into the mattress, not only did he like him but he also had a fetish for cat toys. Seeing them both together was enough to make give him an instant erection and lustful thoughts swirled around his head.

Just when Deidara was about to open his mouth to apologize, he gasped in surprise instead as Sasori had straddled his lap, grinding his clothed erection into Deidaras making them both moan in pleasure. Using one hand Sasori grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head and with the other hand he gently traced the curves and dips of the others body making Deidara whimper in need.

"More" Deidara moaned as his head fell back in pleasure. He heard a chuckle and felt Sasori lift from his lap. His head snapped back up and watched him as he undid the tie holding his towel up, letting the material fall to the ground and lowering a head to stroke himself. Deidara crawled over to the edge of the bed and licked his lips in anticipation, lowering his mouth and taking the man's erection in his mouth.

A hot mouth took him all in; he buried his hands into the thick blonde hair as he gasped in surprise and pleasure. The blonde head bobbed expertly, taking bits of him at some times and all of him at others until he was thrusting into the heat trying to find release. Hands were lifted to his hips to steady his erratic movements and the hot mouth continued to torment him. "I'm close!"

He regretted his warning as the head lifted up and smiled. Deidara turned around on all fours and wriggled his hips side to side, making his bottom bounce up and down deliciously. Removing the tail from Deidara's entrance Sasori thrust two fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching. turning the whine of disappointment that escaped the blondes lips into a moan of pleasure.

"S-sas-ori.. It fee-ls so go-od.. Ahh!" Sasori couldn't help but bite down on the two pale globes, sucking lightly, earning a gasp of surprise and a moan from the man panting below him. As soon as he thought he was done stretching him he pulled his fingers out, reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube that was in the top draw. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his palm. Slicking his cock, he positioned the end at Deidara's entrance and dragged it around the sensitive rim.

"Hurry" He said, pleading for the other boy to hurry up.

Sasori just smirked and thrust until he was balls deep in his lover, hitting the spot dead on that made Deidara cry out in ecstasy. Panting for breath, Sasori stayed still relishing in his lovers warmth wrapped around his aching cock. Pulling back before thrusting back in, over and over again. Deidara bent his spine to push his arse up, meeting thrust for thrust all the while cries and moans of pleasure falling from his parted lips.

The bed creaked as Sasori thrust into Deidara, increasing the speed as his balls tightened. He reached under Deidara's hips and grabbed his lovers cock. Pulling harshly in time with his thrust, Deidara let out a scream of pleasure before spilling his seed all over his stomach, the sheets and Sasoris hand. At the feel of Deidara's walls clamping down, Sasori thrust two more times before coming into his blonde lover then collapsing.

Deidara slowly regained his breath and slowed his racing heart before getting up, wincing at the slight pain in his backside, to clean himself up. Once finished he collapsed on the bed and snugged into Sasoris side, his mess of hair tickling Sasoris chest as he tried to get comfortable. Finally stopping he let out a yawn and his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Even though Sasori isn't cuddle type of guy, he couldn't help but to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer to his side. Just before sleep claimed him he heard a sleepy voice "You're mine" Smiling he nuzzled Deidara's neck before drifting off.


End file.
